


What do you do in front of your King?

by phenomenon5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post Nogitsune, mentions of Allison/Isaac, mentions of Scott/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomenon5/pseuds/phenomenon5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek "discuss" Derek being the King on Stiles' board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you do in front of your King?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot right after the episode where we all kinda freaked out because DerekistheKingonStiles'board, so at the time Allison was alive *sigh*. I apologize for the mistakes, but English isn't my first language so... Hope you enjoy it!!

"So I'm your King, huh?" smirked Derek. 

He and Stiles were in Stiles' room, as they had gotten used to after they killed the Nogitsune and saved Stiles. It had taken quite long for Stiles to heal and he still had nightmares and panic attacks, but he was getting a lot better. 

A lot of things had changed in the meantime. None of them had ever considered the idea of Stiles' death, and when he nearly got killed during the exorcism of the Nogitsune, for days all of them had been paralyzed with shock. 

Derek included. 

But Stiles survived, and a sudden realization had hit them all: they couldn't take Stiles' presence for granted, as they always had. It wasn't fair. 

Now, Scott and Kira were together, like Isaac and Allison. Like Derek and Stiles.   
Sheriff Stilinski had not been that surprised, but Scott had, maybe because he had found out barging into Stiles' room while Stiles and Derek were happily making out. As they were now.

"Uhm... Yeah, I think so. What do you want me to do? Bring here your crown? Your servants? Go clean your throne?" said Stiles, grinning. "I don't think you're a very convincing King though. You're not that big of an authority to me." 

Stiles was smirking widely now, while they were standing next to the room's door, Derek pressed against the wall, his hands on Stiles' waist and Stiles' hands around his neck.

Derek tried to look offended, but failed miserably as the amusement was still clearly still visible in his eyes. "You can't speak like this to a King," he said, "you have to show some respect, you know." 

He lifted the back of Stiles' shirt, caressing his bare skin, than leaned to kiss him slowly but deeply, and he could smell Stiles' scent of arousal getting more intense. It was almost overwhelming. Stiles moaned, getting closer, pressing him even more against the wall, then ended the kiss and looked him in the eyes. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I would show you the respect you deserve. You're my King after all... And you know what you do in front of him in this case?" Stiles liked his lips, waited for a moment as Derek kept silent, then an evil grin appeared on his face. 

"You kneel." 

Derek's heart skipped a beat, and suddenly it was too hot in the room for both of them, so Stiles took off Derek's shirt, then very slowly started to kneel. He licked Derek's neck, then his nipples indulging on them with his teeth, then proceeded to his abs. When he finally knelt, he looked up and Derek's face was almost enough to make him come.   
Derek was holding his breath, fists clenched and pressed against the wall, waiting for Stiles to unzip his jeans, which he did, and quickly, just to remove them a second later.   
It was Stiles' turn to hold his breath in amazement, because Derek was always stunning, and now he was fully erected and Stiles could feel his mouth water: it always made him super-horny and super-duper-proud to know that Derek could get so hard because of him. 

Derek put a hand on his head.   
"What am I?" he asked with a low, hoarse voice. If Stiles hadn't already been kneeling in front of him, his knees would have gone weak from arousal. He nuzzled on Derek's crotch, without breaking eye-contact, than placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on his erection. 

"The King." 

"Just that?" 

"No. Not just that." 

"What else?" teased Derek. 

The grip on his hair became harder. Stiles moaned shamelessly, trying to press his face even more against Derek's erection, but Derek's grip made it impossible. 

"What else?", he repeated. Stiles' hands moved on Derek's hips, on the elastic of his boxers. 

"My King", and he removed them, while Derek threw his head back against the wall, and Stiles took the tip of his cock in his mouth, stroking the base of it with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. God, he loved it. Then he passed his tongue on the whole length, taking it again in his mouth, deeper this time, playing with the tip of his tongue, sucking as much as he could in the meantime. He tried to take it 'til the base, and had to pull back when the pressure on his throat became too much. 

Derek was simply gone. He loved blowjobs from Stiles, because even after month of doing it, he was always genuinely curious and actually enjoyed giving them. He had learned everything that drove Derek crazy, and sometimes he liked to use all of his tricks at the same time. Like this one. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's balls and sucked, taking it almost entirely in his mouth, moaning and tasting the precome that was leaking from Derek. 

"Stiles, oh my God" Derek hissed. 

He was panting and his noises were getting louder. This was a thing stiles loved about him. At the beginning he had expected him to be all quiet super-macho, but Derek wasn't quiet at all. Stiles liked to think it was because he trusted him enough to feel free to moan as much as he wanted. He was sure he could come without even touching himself, just by hearing Derek moan. Actually it had happened, and more than once. Again, Derek had been a surprise, because he had expected him to laugh or to make fun of him, but Derek had only been more turned on, and had come directly in his mouth. The memory was so hot and vivid that Stiles started to suck even harder. 

It was incredible that the fire of one of them fed the fire of the other. 

He knew Derek was close: he had started to unconsciously move his hips back and forth and his grip was almost beginning to hurt, like his jaw. Honestly though, he couldn't care less about the pain. 

"Stiles, 'm close." Stiles pulled his cock out of his mouth, said: "Come then, my King, come in my mouth" before taking it again until the base.   
That was it. That was all he needed to come. He groaned loudly, his eyes turning red as he looked down at Stiles, then Stiles felt his balls tighten in his grip, and suddenly hot come was all in his mouth. He struggled swallowing it because damn, it was a lot of come, Derek being an Alpha werewolf and all, but he managed to swallow every single drop of it, while Derek was breathing heavily, caressing his head. Derek felt his knees get weaker, then slowly shifted against the wall to sit in front of Stiles, who sat in his lap and hugged him, kissing his neck.   
When Derek was able to think coherently again, he leaned back and looked hungrily into Stiles' eyes.   
"I want to finger you until you pass out" he said, gripping his ass.   
"Jesus Derek, keep saying things like that and it won't take long", he replied weakly, and a minute later they were in their feet, Stiles' back turned to his library, Derek passionately kissing and biting his neck, while taking off all of Stiles' clothes, crossing the room and directing them both to the bed.

 

A few miles away, a horrified and extremely embarassed Sheriff who had just turned on his security app to see if Stiles was ok, tossed his phone away, mumbling about never being able to speak to his son again.


End file.
